


Are We A Happy Family Now?

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 liner fic, 96z, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love 96 liner so much, kids!wonhui, twin!wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: Something starts to spark between the two housemates, Jihoon and Soonyoung when the twin, Junhui and Wonwoo stumbled into their lives.OrA story of Lee Jihoon taken care of the twin brothers, Junhui and Wonwoo with his housemate Kwon Soonyoung.Full of fluff! 96z fic of soonhoon and kids!wonhui





	1. Angels from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just love 96 liner so much (and of course soonhoon too) :')
> 
> As usual,  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine.

Sigh. Lee Jihoon doesn’t know how many times he sighed today. This morning, he almost burnt the kitchen because he fell asleep when he cooked. After that incident, he almost trip on the soap that he doesn’t remember how it ended up on the floor. He tried to continue his assignment later on the afternoon but his mind was blank so he took a break to watch TV. 

The laptop on the coffee table was long forgotten as he was so distracted with the mystery movie unfold before him. He was so into the movie until he didn’t realize someone was pressing the doorbell. 

30 minutes after the movie ends, he decided to grab the dinner. It’s just half past six as he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of two kids bundled up inside one large container. Gasping, Jihoon looked around frantically as if he would find the person who left these kids. After spotting nobody, he leaned over closely to look at the kids. The kids are currently sleeping and their face look peaceful like that as if nothing bothers them. Thus, he spotted a letter next to the kids. 

“I’m running out of time. I don’t want the loan sharks to find them so please take care of them. Only God can repay your kindness.” Jihoon read it out. As he flipped the letter, there are two birth certificates that Jihoon assumed belong to the kids. The names read as Junhui and Wonwoo and they are twin. 

“I guess today is just a bad day for me.” He sighed before opted to carry the container into the apartment. 

The apartment neither big nor small but it’s comfortable with two bedrooms and each of the bedrooms has bathroom, one living room, one dining room and a kitchen. As a student, he needs to be thrifty so he shared the apartment with a Photography major student, Kwon Soonyoung. They are not really friends and just acquaintance at first but since both of them required someone to pay half of the rent, they ended up shared this apartment together. 

They barely talk and mostly text each other to inform something or asking for takeout. It’s already three years and their relationship only limited to that and they are fine the way they are right now, surprisingly. But it’s about to take a turn right now.

Jihoon straightway headed to his room and placed the container on the floor before scooped the two kids and placed them on his bed. Luckily, they are still sleeping. Jihoon then looked through the container and found a few clothes, toys and kids formula. 

“This is not gonna work.” Jihoon sighed again. 

Suddenly, a sound of door click echoed outside. Soonyoung might just return from his class so Jihoon opted to confront the other male and tell him about this. 

Knocking the door hesitantly, Jihoon then said with gentle voice. “Soonyoung?”

Shortly, the door was swung open, revealing the raven haired Soonyoung. He looked quite surprised to see Jihoon in front of his room to be honest. 

“Yes, Jihoon? Do you need something?” He replied with the same tone as Jihoon, not wanting the other male to think he was surprised with the sudden confrontation or anything.

Jihoon was hesitated for a while before finally said it, “Uh… can we talk for a bit… in my room right now?” he scratched his nape sheepishly. 

Now, now. Soonyoung wasn’t expecting this but he just nodded regardless and followed the brunette to his room.

After 3 years sharing an apartment, this is Soonyoung’s first time entering Jihoon’s room. Shortly when he entered, he was surprised to see the brunette’s room. Unlike his room, Jihoon’s room is far cleaner with pile of books neatly arranged in the bookshelf, tidy bedroom sheet, with two plushies bundled up with blanket on the bed— wait. Plushies?? Soonyoung took a closer look of the so-called plushies and gasped simultaneously when he found the “plushies” breathe. He quickly craned his neck to Jihoon as though signalling him to explain through his eye-gesture.

“I found them at our doorstep. Someone left them there inside this container.” Jihoon pointed at container before picking up the letter and birth certificates and handed it over to Soonyoung. 

“They are twin. Who could possibly drop them here and why?” Soonyoung questioned as he stared at the twin. 

“I don’t know. What should we do now, Soonyoung?” 

Soonyoung remained silent for a moment as if he was thinking. A few seconds later, he walked over to Jihoon and pushed past the letter and birth certificates to the brunette. 

“Just send them to the orphanage. Settle.” Soonyoung said blatantly before walked off the room. 

“Soonyoung, wait!” 

“What else, Jihoon?”

“Why don’t we take care of them?” 

Frowning, Soonyoung stared at the brunette in disbelief. “You mean, _you_? Then, sure. _You_ can take care of them.” He said nonchalantly. 

“R-Really?? Are you really fine if I take care of them in this house?” 

“As long as they don’t disturb me, you can do as you please. But just a reminder, Jihoon. We are both students who barely have money to pay our rent. To raise a child is not easy and you need stable income for that and not to mention there are two of them. Make your decision wisely.” Soonyoung patted the guy’s shoulder. 

Jihoon knew that even without saying but he also doesn’t have a heart to send those kids to orphanage as they might separate once people come to adopt them. Separating from family is not a good memory and Jihoon himself had experienced it once. He was raised in orphanage so he knows how hard it was when his brother was taken away by an unknown family and up until now his whereabouts was nowhere to be found. 

“I…” Before Jihoon could utter anything, the wailing sound from his room snapped him from his trance. Thus, he quickly went to his room and found the boys are now wide awake. 

“Dada…?” The twin muttered groggily. 

“H-Hey… You guys are awake? How’s your sleep?” Jihoon tried to be friendly as he approached the two boys. But suddenly, one of them burst out tears. 

“Junnie wants Dada…! Uwaaa…!!” The older brother, Jun said in between his weeping. The younger brother next to him, Wonwoo just patted his brother’s back and sobbed silently. It breaks Jihoon’s heart to see them like this so he quickly pulled them into his embrace and rubbing circles on their back as though soothing them. 

“It’s okay. From now on, I’m your Papa. I will take care of you two, okay? Please don’t cry anymore… It breaks my heart seeing you two crying.” 

They slowly opened up to Jihoon when they saw a stranger in front of them look nice and all. 

“We haven’t introduced our names, right? I’m Lee Jihoon and you can call me Papa Jihoon. What is yours?”

“Jun. I’m the older brother Jun.” The brunette with big eyes said shyly. 

“I am Wonwoo. Junnie’s younger brother. We are 3 years-old. Dada said we are twin.” The brunette with slightly smaller eyes than Jun introduced himself composedly unlike his brother. 

“Great! So, I will call you Junnie and Wonu! Is that okay?”

“Un!” They chorused. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung who peered by the door was touched to see Jihoon’s behaviour around kids. He’d heard about his roommate’s brutal attitude so he didn’t expect Jihoon would behave differently around kids. Unconsciously, a smile formed on his face. He returned to his room but before he threw himself on the bed, his assignment sheet on the table caught his attention. He suddenly remembers the topic of his assignment; Little Angel. 

As if on cue, his door was knocked once again and followed by a gentle voice. “Soonyoung?”

He went to get the door and was greeted by Jihoon with the two kids holding his hands respectively. “Yes?”

“I’m going to buy dinner. Do you want to order anything?” 

“Y-Yeah. Wait a moment.” Soonyoung then went to grab his wallet, phone and camera before switching off the lights. “Okay, let’s go.”

Jihoon blinked his eyes in confusion. “You’re going with us…?”

“If you don’t mind?” 

“Sure…” Jihoon then noticed the two kids tensed up and hid behind Jihoon’s legs. 

Seeing this, Soonyoung crouched down to their level. With a smile that makes his cheeks lifted up and squishable, he introduced himself. “Hey there kiddo. I am Soonyoung. What is your name?”

“Junnie…”

“Wonu…”

“Nice to meet you, Junnie, Wonu!” He ruffled the kids’ hair and smiled. 

“Papa, who is this?” Tugging Jihoon’s pants for attention, Wonwoo asked as he tilted his head up slightly to meet Jihoon’s eyes. 

“Soonyoung is my housemate.” 

“What is ‘housemate’?” Jun asked innocently. 

“Housemate is someone you live with.” Soonyoung who still crouched down to their level, explained but he didn’t expect to receive a massive reaction from the twin. 

“Oh! That means you are Daddy Soonyoung!” Jun exclaimed excitedly and thus tackled Soonyoung into a hug. 

To say Soonyoung was shocked is an understatement because Jihoon was way shocked than the former. 

Jihoon started to fluster as he recalled what Soonyoung said just now. “Uh, Junnie. You can’t call him Daddy…”

“Why nottttt??” Jun whined while dragging the last syllabus and pouting cutely.

“Because…Uh…” Jihoon trailed off as if he’s trying to find a reason that these kids can understand. 

Soonyoung giggled and beat him up to it. “It’s okay. You two can call me Daddy Soonie!”

Hearing that, the boys’ eyes light up and they jumped for a hi-five. “Yay!” 

“You can call me Daddy too if you want~” Soonyoung whispered cheekily to tease Jihoon shortly when he stood up. 

Surely, that made Jihoon blushed so he nudged Soonyoung while muttering, “You have a boyfriend, Soonyoung.” And thus, he made his way to the door. 

Soonyoung was dumbfounded a moment. How did Jihoon know? He never brought anyone home before. Did Jihoon stalk him? Regardless, a smile formed on his face as he walked towards the trio who already waited for him at the front door.

Shortly when Soonyoung locked the door, he turned to Jihoon and leaned closer to whisper again. “Correction, I HAD a boyfriend. It was like 3 years ago before we even a housemate. Do your _homework_ wisely next time, Jihoon.” He smiled wryly. 

Jihoon widened his eyes in shock. He didn’t know Soonyoung already broke up. From what he heard, Soonyoung has a boyfriend. Did he hear it wrongly?? If yes, it was embarrassing!

“Papa! What are we going to eat tonight?” Wonwoo snapped Jihoon from his trance by tugging the latter’s pants. 

“What do you want to eat?” Holding their hands respectively, they began to walk with Soonyoung trailing behind them. 

“Can we eat fried chicken?” Jun asked on which only being smacked by Wonwoo lightly on the back. “Ow! What are you doing, Wonu??” 

“Dada said not to trouble others.” The younger brother exclaimed calmly. 

“But this is Papa Hoonie…” Jun pouted. 

“It’s okay! We can have fried chicken as dinner tonight! Is that okay for you, Wonwoo?”

“If you say so…” Wonwoo said softly but the red painted on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon. 

_He actually wants it too._ Jihoon smiled at the thought. 

Smiling at the sight, Soonyoung took out his camera and captured the great moment. 

“Daddy Soonie! Hurry up!” Jun waved his hand at Soonyoung. Shortly, the raven haired joined the three, by walking next to Jun. Jun’s little hand then moved to grasp Soonyoung’s hand which surprised the latter. He and Jihoon exchanged stares but Soonyoung just shrugged and smiled.

*

Jihoon was originally planning to take away the fried chicken because usually at this hour, people crowded the place. So, shortly when they arrived with unexpectedly less crowded than he imagined, Soonyoung decided they should just dine in there. 

“Junnie wants to sit beside Papa Hoonie!” Jun’s voice was booming in the retail shortly when they entered. 

Feeling the stares and murmurs from people nearby, Jihoon quickly tilted his head down slightly. He was so embarrassed when Jun called him ‘papa’ in public. Why did he even ask them to call him that anyway?? 

“Papa? Are you okay?” Jun tugged his sleeves to gain his attention.

Seeing the concern face of Jun soothes Jihoon’s heart so he replied the boy with a smile, “Yes, I’m fine. Just… don’t scream in public anymore, okay? You will disturb them.”

Jun nodded frantically and showed his toothy smile, “Okay!” 

“Good boy.” Jihoon ruffled the boy’s hair. “Now go and sit with Wonwoo first right there. I’ll bring fried chicken to you later.” 

Being the obedient kids they are Jun quickly went to the vacant booth at the corner with Wonwoo. They sat across each other and patiently wait for Jihoon and Soonyoung to get them their favourite fried chicken. 

“Welcome to Run to You Fried Chicken! What would you like to order, Sir?” The cashier greeted with his sunshine smile that almost outshine the Sun. 

“Uh… Give me—”

“Give us a bucket of fried chicken with fries and nuggets, two orange juices and two cokes please.” Soonyoung beat him to it. 

“That’s a lot, Soonyoung. Are you sure we can finish it?” Jihoon inquired but Soonyoung just shrugged before the cashier retorted again, stating the price. Before Jihoon could take his cash out from his wallet, Soonyoung already handed the cashier his card. 

“I’m treating you guys today.” 

“But—”

“No buts.” 

“Here’s your card and your free gifts!”

“Free gifts?” Jihoon turned to the cashier curiously at the mention of free gifts.

“Yes. The bucket set came with free gift. Today’s free gift is a cat plushie but special for you, I’m adding one more so that your kids won’t fight over it.” The cashier explained. 

Jihoon’s mouth just formed an ‘o’ shape but Soonyoung already patted the cashier’s shoulder friendly. “Thank you, Seokmin-ah!” 

“Enjoy your dinner~”

As per Jun’s wish, Jihoon sat next to him, across Soonyoung who’s sitting beside Wonwoo. 

“What is that?” Jun pointed out at the cat plushie that Soonyoung was holding. 

“This is a free gift and it’s for you two!” Soonyoung handed over the plushie to them respectively. Upon receiving those, the twin’s eyes lit up and Wonwoo quickly tackled Soonyoung for a hug, surprising the latter. 

“Woah. Are you that happy, Wonu?”

The boy just nodded and continued adoring his cat plushie. 

“Wonu and I used to have cat named Bell but it died…” Jun explained while fiddling with his plushie.

“Oh. This cat won’t die though! Why don’t you give your cat a name then?” Soonyoung suggested. 

“Lulu… I want to name my cat Lulu.” Wonwoo stated with a smile.

“It’s a nice name!” 

“Then I want to name my cat HuiHui!” Jun beamed. 

“That’s cute! But for now, let’s eat first, okay?” The twin nodded and started gobbling up their fried chicken. Jihoon on the other hand was mesmerized as he stared at Soonyoung. He thought Soonyoung didn’t like kids and here he is, treating the kids as if they are his sons. The way he helped Wonwoo to eat his fried chicken, the way he wiped the sauce on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth, Jihoon just can’t take his eyes off him. _Is Soonyoung always likes this?_

“Can you get me the nugget, Papa?” Jun’s voice next to him once again snapped him from his trance. Smiling, Jihoon just picked a nugget and stuffed it into the boy’s mouth gently. 

“Is it tasty?” Jihoon inquired on which the boy responded with a frantic nod. “Eat well, okay.” He ruffled the boy’s hair fondly. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Soonyoung. 

“Jihoon, can I ask you something?” After contemplating for a while, Soonyoung decided to ask him regardless. 

“Yes?”

“When you have class, who would look after them? I mean, you can’t possibly ask them to stay alone in the house, right?” Soonyoung then stuffed a fry into his mouth as he stared at his housemate.

Shoot. Jihoon didn’t think of it. Soonyoung’s right. Who would look after the twin when he has class?

As if Soonyoung can sense Jihoon tensed up with the question, the former then let out a sigh. “That’s why I told you to think of this thoroughly.” 

Jihoon just hung his head low. He knows he’s an idiot but he just can’t send the twin to orphanage. He doesn’t want them to suffer the same fate as him. 

“Look, I can help you and that is if you agree.” 

Upon hearing it, Jihoon’s head automatically lifted up and his eyes met Soonyoung’s. 

“I have friends who run a daycare centre but it only operates until midday because they have classes to attend afterwards. So, if you agree, I can give them a call.”

“Y-Yes please!” Jihoon said almost immediately with tone slightly higher than normal, making people turned to him in unison. He blushed and sat back whereas Soonyoung already stifled his laughter. 

“Okay, I will call them later. But Jihoon, aren’t you working on the afternoon?”

“I do but I will try to talk to my boss about my situation. Maybe he will let me bring the twin there while waiting for my shift to end.” 

“If you say so.”

After finishing their dinner, they walked back to their house but the twin was too tired to walk now so Jihoon had no choice but to carry them both. He piggybacked Wonwoo and carried Jun in front. They are not heavy but since it’s two of them, it’s taken a toll on Jihoon.

Soonyoung was amusedly watching the smaller male struggled to carry the twin. It’s not like he didn’t want to help the other male but he thought Jihoon himself wants to prove that he can handle this alone. So, here he is, watching the trio with a camera on his hand. Though Jihoon staggered too much to carry the twin but the look on Jihoon’s face showed he’s determined yet sincere at the same time. It was mesmerizing. He never saw something so pure as this.

*

Jihoon tucked the twin on the bed shortly when they arrived as the twin already drifted off to their dreamland on their way back. Jihoon caressed the boys’ cheek before changing his clothes. As he closed the door behind him, he found Soonyoung was leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms.

“Soonyoung?”

“You are going to sleep on the couch?”

“Yeah. Why? Do you want to use the living room? If so, I’ll—”

“Sleep at the kitchen?” Soonyoung scoffed.

Jihoon shot him a glare which automatically shuts the former as he raised his hand, surrender. Jihoon shook his head and walked his way to the living room when suddenly Soonyoung speaks again. 

“I’ve contacted my friends and they said they can look after the twin. So, before going to class tomorrow, we will drop them there. Is that okay for you?” Soonyoung inquired, eyes fixated on Jihoon’s back. 

There was a long silence so Soonyoung called him for a good measure. “Jihoon?”

Shortly when Jihoon turned around, they made an eye-contact. Jihoon didn’t say anything but just stared at the former. Being a cheeky Soonyoung is, he decided to tease the smaller male.

“You must have the thought that I’m the most considerate human you’ve ever met, right?” He smirked while wiggling his eyebrow cheekily. 

Jihoon didn’t answer that. Instead, he continued to stare at Soonyoung with indescribable expression. Somehow, Soonyoung felt his heart was racing faster than normal when there’s no reply coming from the other male and not to mention he kept staring at Soonyoung like that. 

“You are right. You are the most considerate human I’ve ever met.” Jihoon smiled genuinely, displaying his cute dimple after a while. 

Soonyoung was taken aback with the reply as he was expecting a harsh comeback from the other male. So, to witness Jihoon complimented him directly yet genuinely like this, he was embarrassed for an unknown reason. His face probably flushed in bright red right now. 

“I-I’ll go to s-sleep first! Bye! Goodnight!” With that, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the oblivious Jihoon there who still staring at his doorframe. 

_Breathe, Kwon Soonyoung. You are not supposed to fluster unnecessarily like this! This is so not you!_ Soonyoung thought inwardly as he leaned against his door while clenching his shirt. His face was as red as he predicted when he saw his reflection on the mirror. 

Jihoon on the other hand was dumbfounded seeing Soonyoung’s reaction. Did I offend him?


	2. Ha! Caught ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung recommends someone to take care of the twin while Jihoon attends classes.

Jihoon was awake to the deafening sound of kids and occasional hit on his body. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and found the twin’s hovering on top of him. 

“Papa, wake up!” Jun shouted. Oh dear, this is too early in the morning for Jihoon to handle but he just shrugged it off. 

“What time is it…?” Jihoon’s voice was hoarse and his eyes are not fully opened yet. 

“It’s…” Jun trailed off and started counting his fingers in between. “1,4,3…5…”

“It’s already 8.” Wonwoo cut him off and pointed at the clock hanging on the wall. 

As if on cue, Jihoon immediately switched into sitting position and spurted out profanities absentmindedly. “Fuck! Shit! Damn! I’m going to be late!” 

“Bad Papa!” The boys hit Jihoon’s mouth lightly. “Dada said those words are bad words!” 

After realization hits him, Jihoon quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “S-Sorry!”

“I promised my friends to arrive there at half past eight so I think you can get ready now, Mr Lee.” Soonyoung’s voice reverberated from the kitchen. Jihoon thought he’s probably making a breakfast for himself. 

“Right! Boys, let’s go shower!” Jihoon quickly pulled the twin with him and trudged towards his bedroom. 

Shortly when Jihoon undressed the twin, only then he noticed the necklace that the boys were wearing. While Jun has an initial of ‘WJ’, Wonwoo has an initial of ‘JW’. He can’t help but wonder what the initial means. As far as he concerned, the boys’ surname is Jeon. 

Noticing Jihoon’s gaze on the necklace, Jun quickly opened his mouth to speak once again. “Dada said, WJ in my necklace stands for Wen Junhui! Wen is Mama’s family name and Junhui is my name! While JW in Wonu’s stands for Jeon Wonwoo! Jeon is Dada’s family name! Wonwoo is Wonu’s name!” 

Jihoon’s mouth formed an ‘O’ upon hearing the statement. _So they are their dad’s and mom’s family name._

“Dada said, we have to keep this safe no matter what because if we lose it, we will be separated.” 

It somehow broke Jihoon’s heart upon hearing the word “separate” coming from Wonwoo. No matter what happen, Jihoon won’t let anyone separate them. He will do anything to prevent that. 

“Right. Keep it safe.” Jihoon ruffled the boys’ hair before walking up to the bathroom, running the water on the bathtub that was filled with ducklings (Jihoon retrieved it from the twin’s container). “Brush your teeth first before dive in! The ducklings are waiting for you~” 

Hence, the boys gleefully grabbed their toothbrush and brushed their teeth. They hastily jumped into the bathtub shortly when they done brushing their teeth, causing the water to splash at still-dressed Lee Jihoon. 

Jihoon shot them a disapproving glare but the twin just smiled sheepishly while muttering a soft ‘sorry’. Sighing, Jihoon then discarded his hoodie and sweatpants, leaving only his boxer on before grabbing the shower head and washed the twin’s hair. 

After spending good 10 minutes splashing the water to each other, Jihoon managed to bathe the twin. Wrapping the towel around their body securely, he then asked them to help each other to get dressed while he takes a quick shower. Surprisingly, they are smart enough to do that so Jihoon can shower at ease. 

When he went out of the bathroom, the twin already dressed in matching blue and green striped shirt with black short pants. 

“Good boys. Now, go comb your hair and wait for me at the living room.” 

“Okay!” Being good boys they are, they immediately scurried to the living room while clenching onto their Lulu and Huihui respectively. With the closed door, Jihoon still can hear Jun’s booming voice reverberated when he greeted Soonyoung a good morning. Speaking of Soonyoung…

“Oh fuck! I’m late!!” Jihoon quickly grabbed his favourite white hoodie and jeans to wear. After one last glance at the mirror, he grabbed his backpack, wallet, phone and keys before trudged to the living room. 

“Jihoon, come and have breakfast first. I made pancakes.” Soonyoung called him as he walked past the dining room. 

“Papa! Daddy’s pancake is delicious!” Jun exclaimed with mouthful of pancake.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Junnie.” Wonwoo who sat next to him reprimanded his brother. 

“Aren’t we late?” Jihoon inquired while pointing at the clock that already strikes 8.30 a.m.

“We set it 15 minutes earlier remember? Besides, their place is just near our university.” Soonyoung set up a plate of pancake across Jun’s seat and gestured to Jihoon to sit. “It’s not every day I’m this generous~” he singsonged as he sat on the host seat. 

They never had breakfast together before and Jihoon can even count how many times they had dinner together in this house. But when the twin appeared, Soonyoung suddenly acts all generous like this right after he told Jihoon to send the twin to orphanage. Isn’t it suspicious? 

*

“Papa! Daddy! Where are we?” Jun asked as they stood in front of double-storey house. As if on cue, two guys suddenly appeared on the doorstep. 

“Hey Mingyu, Minghao!” 

“Soonyoung hyung!” They waved at them and the twin quickly hid behind Jihoon and Soonyoung as the duo approached them.

“This is Jihoon, my housemate.” Soonyoung gestured to Jihoon on which the smaller male replied with a slight bow and soft ‘hello’. “And these two…” Soonyoung trailed off and gestured at the twin in between. “Come on, Junnie, Wonu, say hello to Uncle Mingyu and Uncle Minghao.” 

“H-Hello… Uncle Minghao… Uncle Mingyu… I’m Jun…” Jun greeted shyly. 

Minghao and Mingyu crouched down to their level and smiled. 

“Hello Junnie! I’m Minghao! You can call me Uncle Hao!” 

“And I’m Mingyu! You can call me Uncle Gyu!” 

Mingyu then turned to Wonwoo who was still hiding behind Jihoon’s leg. 

“What’s your name?” Mingyu asked friendly. 

“Wonwoo…” The boy replied shyly with voice above whisper. 

“Right! I heard you guys are twin! So, who’s the older brother?” Minghao tried to reel their attention and it succeeds when Jun suddenly raised his hand and bounced enthusiastically. 

“Me! Me!! I’m the older brother and Wonu is my younger brother!” He pulled the younger and rubbed his cheek together with him fondly much to his likings. 

“Omo! Your sons are so adorable, Jihoon-sshi! I can’t believe Soonyoung hyung didn’t tell us he’s living with kids all this while!” Mingyu exclaimed as energetic as Jun. 

As if on cue, Jihoon turned to Soonyoung and the latter just smiled slightly. He didn’t tell the duo about the whole situation. He just told them his housemate needs someone to look after his children when he has morning classes. 

“No need to be so formal. I’m in the same age as Soonyoung.” Jihoon exclaimed. 

The duo’s eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that but Jihoon chose to ignore them and crouched down to the kids’ level. 

“For the time being, please stay at Minghao’s and Mingyu’s house. I’ll come back later after I finished with my classes to fetch you guys, okay?”

“You promise?” The twin stuck out their pinky finger on which Jihoon just hooked it as response. 

“Promise.” 

“Yay!” The twin chorused. 

“So I’ll see you guys later, okay? Behave yourself.” Jihoon ruffled the boys’ hair before standing up. 

“Okay, Papa Hoonie! See you!”

“See you later, Junnie! Wonu!” Soonyoung waved his hand. 

“Bye Daddy Soonie!” Minghao’s and Mingyu’s ears perked at the aforementioned name. 

“Did you call Soonyoung hyung with Daddy?” Mingyu asked the twin shortly when the duo left. 

“Yup!” The twin chorused. 

Mingyu and Minghao exchanged gaze before broke into a grin. 

“Oh~ interesting~ guess we have some talking to do with Soonyoung hyung later~”

*

Meanwhile, Soonyoung and Jihoon were walking together to their university in awkward silence. As Jihoon mentioned previously, they are not really friends and just merely an acquaintance. But something bothers Jihoon since the beginning so he unexpectedly started the conversation. 

“Soonyoung, I have something to ask you.”

Soonyoung just hummed as response so Jihoon took it as a cue to proceed with his question.

“I thought you didn’t like the twin but now you even help me find someone to look after them while I have classes. Did you perhaps have any intention? If so, just spill it out before I use force against you.” Jihoon didn’t mean to sound harsh but somehow his voice came out threatening much to his likings. 

“You do have sharp eyes.” Soonyoung smirked. “Yeah. I actually have other intention but I sincerely helped you out for the sake of the twin.” He blurted out. 

Jihoon scoffed, “Don’t tell me this is about your assignment.” 

Soonyoung was taken aback at the moment. How did Jihoon guess in just one go? Is he perhaps an esper??

“Silence means I was right.” 

Soonyoung snickered, “You are really different from when you yourself and you around the twin but I didn’t hate it.” He muttered the last part inaudible. “Well, yeah. It’s for my assignment project. The theme is ‘Little Angel’ so when I saw the twin, I can’t help but to make them as my muse. They fit the theme perfectly.” 

There was a long silence before Jihoon responded to it, “You know what, you should tell me earlier about this so that I don’t doubt you for having any bad intention against the twin.”

Soonyoung tilted his head slightly to Jihoon, “You are not mad…?”

“I’m thankful enough you let those kids stay in our house because I really don’t have a heart to send them to orphanage due to my past experience… I was raised in orphanage and I have an older brother that was separated from me after he was adopted. I don’t even know if he’s still alive or not at this moment so I don’t want the twin to experience the same thing though I know they won’t surely end up like me. It’s just…” Jihoon trailed off. He was unsure as to why he told Soonyoung about this but he thought the latter needs to know why he was determined to keep the twin.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. I didn’t know…” The other male said apologetically. He felt as if he just pressed an unnecessary button of Jihoon’s past. But this is literally the longest conversation they had after 3 years living under the same roof, not to mention Jihoon’s telling him about himself. 

Jihoon let out a sigh. “You really should tell me earlier so that I won’t interfere in the frame when you took their picture previously.”

At that exact moment, Soonyoung felt as if someone was knocking his steel heart. Over three years he didn’t, no, scratch that, he never felt this giddy about someone before. True, he was in relationship multiple of times but never once he felt something strong and indescribable like this. 

As he was caught in his train of thought, he didn’t realize Jihoon already walked ahead of him until the latter turned around and shouted his name. 

“Soonyoung! I’m going to my class first! See you at home!” 

_See you at home._ The last sentence kept replaying in Soonyoung’s mind like a broken record. Jihoon wants to see him at home. Jihoon—

SPLASHED.

His train of thoughts were once again interrupted as he felt something wet splashed across his face like a slap. As he turned his wet, dripping face slightly to his side, three kids just cupped their mouth with their hands in surprise, an empty bucket lying on their side. 

“R-Run!” 

*

Today’s class went smoothly and shortly when the professor dismissed them, Jihoon sprinted out from the class hastily. He’s afraid he would late to fetch the twin because Soonyoung did mention the two guys have class afterwards and also his shift will begin shortly. So, he literally ran there. By the time he arrived, he was short-breath. 

“You are not doing a marathon to come here right, hyung?” Mingyu remarked. 

“Papa!” Shortly when the twin saw Jihoon, they shuffled to his side giddily but frowned when Jihoon looked as if he will pass out anytime. 

After breathing proper oxygen to his lungs, Jihoon’s finally stable. Hence, he peered at the sight of two guys looming in front of him. 

“T-Thanks for helping me out! When I receive my payment, I will pay you two.” 

“You don’t need to do that, Jihoon hyung! Soonyoung hyung helped us a lot back then! This is the least we can do for him!” Minghao spoke on behalf. 

“But you owe Soonyoung not me—”

Mingyu held out his index finger, swaying it left and right. “Soonyoung hyung was the one who asked for our help so we directly deal with Soonyoung hyung so—”

“Frankly speaking, you don’t need to pay us or anything, Jihoon hyung. Besides, Junnie and Wonu are good kids! You and Soonyoung hyung raised them well!” Minghao retorted as he pinched the twin’s cheek fondly. 

Jihoon suddenly blushed profusely at the aforementioned statement. 

“But seriously, no wonder Soonyoung hyung rarely contacted us these past 3 years. He’s raising a twin~”

Jihoon was conflicting internally either he should tell them the truth about Jun and Wonwoo being found at his doorstep or not but certainly not in front of the boys. 

“If so, we will take our leave first. Thank you very much!” Holding the boys’ hand respectively, they began to walk while the boys are waving at Minghao and Mingyu. 

“Bye-bye, Uncle Gyu, Uncle Hao!” They chorused.

“See you tomorrow, Junnie, Wonu~!”

*

Jihoon works as a part-timer at the book store café near their university. The salary he received is relatively good as he can pay for rent and still have a few balances to enjoy or saving. Luckily, he’s a scholarship student so he didn’t have to think that much about the fees, just maintaining his grade is sufficient enough. But with the kids that stumbled into his life now, he needs to think a way to increase his income. 

“Last time I checked, you are still single, Jihoon. So, what’s with the occasion by bringing the kids here?” Hong Jisoo or Joshua, the owner of the book store café asked as he gestured at the twin who’s currently hiding behind Jihoon’s legs. 

“I still am, Boss.” Jihoon hung his head low as he tried to construct a proper sentence in his mind to explain to his boss. 

“Papa, Junnie is scared……” Clutching on Huihui tightly, Jun buried his face on Jihoon’s legs. Of course, the action and words didn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon’s boss. 

“Great. He’s calling you Papa on top of it. That’s making me more curious about this whole situation. So, mind sharing it with me?”

“C-Can we not talk about this in front of them? I really don’t want them to hear about it…” Still hanging his head low, Jihoon asked with a voice above whisper. Jihoon was usually bold and a coherent speaker so to witness Jihoon all fidgety, he must not want the twin to hear it badly. 

Joshua let out a sigh, “Alright. You owe me an explanation then and as for now, I’ll let them wait for you at the vacant booth there. Make sure they don’t disturb other customers.”

“Thank you very much, Boss!” Seeing their Papa Hoonie bowed to the guy that he claimed as his Boss, the twin followed his action and bowed to him too. 

Smiling at the sight, Joshua then crouched down to the twin’s level. “What is your name?”

“Jun…” 

“You?”

“Wonu…”

“I see. I’m Joshua. You can call me Uncle Shua. So, what is that?” He pointed at the plushie they were holding. 

“This is Lulu…” Wonwoo answered shyly.

“And that?” 

“Huihui! Daddy Soonie got it for us!” Starting to feel comfortable around the older, Jun finally said it enthusiastically like he always do. 

“Oh~” Joshua hummed as he shot Jihoon a knowing smirk. Jihoon gulped and started to sweat profusely. _Oh dear. It’s gonna be a long today._ Sigh.

*

Soonyoung just finished with his classes later that afternoon. Glancing at his watch slightly, it’s already half past four yet he haven’t had his lunch this afternoon so of course his stomach is grumbling right now. Mingyu had messaged him earlier, stating that Jihoon already fetched the twin at noon. Recalling that Jihoon’s shift ends at five, Soonyoung thought he might as well grab his early dinner at the café Jihoon works at. So, he walked his way there. 

Shortly when he arrived, he was greeted by a very friendly waiter. Though the distance between his university and this café is not that far, Soonyoung surprisingly never been here because a book store café is not his thing. 

“Welcome to Falling For U Café!” The waiter, Seungkwan ushered Soonyoung to the vacant booth at the corner and that’s when he saw Jihoon, who’s cleaning the table across him diligently. Jihoon looked extremely serious when he’s working and this is the other side of Jihoon that Soonyoung just discovered. Of course, he doesn’t hate it. 

“Sir?” Seungkwan’s voice snapped him from his trance and he smiled sheepishly at him before skimming through the menu. At that moment, he heard familiar voices chattering and giggling nearby him. Switching his attention from the menu to the chattering voices, he finally found the source of the voice, the twin, giggling over something as they play with Huihui and Lulu. 

Wonwoo seems to just notice his presence there and when he did, the boy’s eyes hastily lit up. He jumped from his seat and trudged towards Soonyoung giddily. “Daddy!” 

Upon hearing that, Jun’s eyes also lit up and he quickly trailed behind his younger brother, trudging towards Soonyoung. 

“Hello kiddo! How’s your day? Did Uncle Mingyu and Uncle Minghao bully you?” Forgoing the menu and the waiter in front of him, his attention is fully switched to the twin. 

The twin shook their heads in unison. 

“Uncle Hao is very niceee!” Jun said gleefully while dragging the last syllabus, a habit of him. 

“Uncle Gyu too! He made us a delicious sandwich!” Wonwoo who usually preserved now is as hyper as Jun at the thought of aforementioned names. 

“That’s good then!” Soonyoung ruffled the boys’ hair fondly which earned a giggle from the boys. 

“Ehem.” Jihoon who was standing in front of them all this while forged a cough to gain the trio’s attention (mainly Soonyoung’s). “I thought you are going back?”

Only then Soonyoung realized the waiter that served him previously already left and was replaced by Jihoon as he was distracted with the twin. 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. “I’m hungry so I drop by. Can you get me fried rice, ramen or something?” 

“This is not a restaurant, Soonyoung. If you want to eat those, go to the restaurant across the street.”

Soonyoung jutted his lips and Jihoon must be insane to find it cute. “But I’m starving… I haven’t had my lunch yet. Can you get me something to eat first before I drop by at the restaurant for a takeout later?”

Jihoon pondered for a while as if he was thinking of something. 

“Please~?” Soonyoung said almost whine. 

Jihoon let out a sigh, “Is pasta okay for you?”

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up upon hearing it and he frantically nodded until Jihoon thought he will break his neck. 

“Drink?”

“Iced Chocolate would be fine!”

“Noted.” 

“Oh, also. Did the twin eat already?” He directed it to Jihoon but Wonwoo replied him instead.

“We ate cakes! Uncle Shua bought it for us!” 

Soonyoung switched gaze to Jihoon now as though asking him through his gaze.

“Joshua is my boss. I’ve told him about the situation I was in and thankfully he let me bring them into the café while waiting for my shift to end.”

Soonyoung just hummed as response. The bell chimed, signalling the newly arrived customer so Jihoon used it as an excuse to leave Soonyoung and attend them. After all, Jihoon still has around 15 minutes before his shift ends.

Soonyoung can’t take his eyes off from Jihoon. The way he served the newly arrived customer is really different compare to when he served Soonyoung just now. Though the smile plastered on Jihoon seems kinda force but he tried his best to appear as friendly as possible. For someone who always serious and preserved, Soonyoung wants to applaud the younger’s passion. But suddenly, he felt a small finger poking his cheek. 

“Ha! Caught you, Daddy! You are staring at Papa Hoonie!” Jun finally pointed out the obvious after Jihoon’s silhouette retreated to the kitchen. 

“I-I’m not! What are you saying, Junnie?” _Shit. Why did I stutter?_

“I saw it too, Daddy.” Wonwoo joined his brother, ganging up on him. The twin is currently sitting on Soonyoung’s lap but not that Soonyoung’s complaining. He must admit he’s already fond of the twin now. 

“Haha! Your face is red, Daddy!” Jun giggled and kept poking Soonyoung’s cheek. 

“Junnie, Wonu, what did I tell you about disturbing others?” Jihoon reappeared with a plate of pasta and iced chocolate on his hands. “Go and sit at your place back.” 

The twin pouted but before they could hop off from Soonyoung, the latter only wrapped his hands around them tighter. 

“Come on, Jihoon~ let them accompany me to eat. It’s boring eating alone.” Soonyoung reasoned as he rubbed his cheeks against the boys’ cheek fondly, earning a giggle from them. 

Jihoon let out a sigh, “Fine.” 

When the clock strikes 5, Jihoon clocked out and changed his work attire. Shortly when he’s done, Soonyoung still didn’t finish his food as he kept entertaining the twin. 

“I thought you are starving?” Jihoon said sarcastically as he approached the trio. 

“Yeah but I was distracted by their cuteness.” Soonyoung chuckled. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“You already done with your shift?” Soonyoung gestured to the seat across him as a sign asking him to join them and Jihoon didn’t hesitate to sit and join them. 

“Yeah.” 

“Where are you going after this?” Soonyoung asked as he stuffed his remaining pasta into his mouth. 

“Do some shopping for them. There’s no way I will let them wear the same thing over and over again until they grow up. Besides, I have extra money.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly. 

Soonyoung hummed. “I heard there’s a sale at the town. Should we go there?”

Jihoon shot him a disapproving look. _“We?”_

Soonyoung shrugged. “I’ve got nothing to do at home so yeah. While we at it, we might as well restock our fridge. There are four of us living in the house now.”

“Hmm. I guess so.”

“Is this that Daddy Soonie that the twin referred to, your spouse?” Joshua suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Jihoon, making the younger flinched in his seat. 

“Boss! I-I thought you already left?” 

“I left something and you haven’t answered me yet, Jihoon.”

Jihoon fidgeted. “Uh, um, this is Kwon Soonyoung, my housemate.”

“Just a housemate?” Joshua purposely used that teasing voice of him but Jihoon was having none of it.

“Yeah.”

“Hello, I’m Soonyoung, Jihoon’s housemate and their Daddy.” Wiping his mouth with the napkin provided, he then stuck his hand for a handshake as he introduced himself.

“Their Daddy, huh?” Joshua smirked knowingly at Jihoon but shook hands with Soonyoung regardless. “Nice to meet you, Soonyoung-sshi.” 

*

“Your boss looks creepy. You sure he’s a good employer?” Soonyoung asked. They are currently walking to the said store Soonyoung was talking about. Soonyoung’s hand is holding Wonwoo’s hand while Jihoon holds Jun’s. People who passed by were giving them judging stares but none of that matters to Jihoon or Soonyoung. 

“I’m thankful enough he lets me bring the kids into my workplace.” 

Soonyoung hummed as response. He looks like he has something to say but in the end he just shrugged his shoulders and dropped the topic. 

Truth to what Soonyoung had said, the store does have sale. Hence, Jihoon shopped the kids’ clothes and other necessity before called it a day. Soonyoung occasionally try to choose the matching outfits for the kids and Jihoon can’t help but to feel it is sickeningly domestic. He was too focused staring at Soonyoung until Jun caught him red-handed and taunted him. 

“Ha! Caught you Papa Hoonie! You are staring at Daddy Soonie!” 

As if on cue, their eyes met and Jihoon swears he feels his stomach is churning unknowingly. Quickly tearing his gaze away from Soonyoung, he then drags the twin into other department, brushing off the smug face that the older was making.

They walked in silence with the occasional giggles coming from the twin as they are playing with their cat plushies shortly done with the shopping. 

“Sir, please have this flyer!” A person handed Soonyoung a flyer as he went past him. After he read it, a smile was forming on his face. 

“Jihoon?” 

Jihoon turned around but didn’t say anything because he’s sure his face shows what he wants to say. 

“Are you free this weekend?” 

That statement alone caught Jihoon off-guard. Before he can ask Soonyoung anything, the taller already shoved the flyer in front of his face. 

“Zoo One Day Special. Free entrance for those with kids.” After read out loud the content, Jihoon diverted his sight back to Soonyoung who was smiling expectantly at him. 

“Let’s go?”

Suddenly, Jihoon felt his pants being tugged by the kids and when he lowered down his gaze, the twin already send him those sparkling eyes. Sigh, how can he say no to those?

“I guess I don’t have a choice, am I?”


	3. Petting Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung bring the twin to zoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Aila! Thank you for reading this far! I seriously thought nobody would read this lololol   
> Anyway, I just love domestic soonhoon and also 96z so I will continue writing this! thanks for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it! Last but not least, don't forget to stream HIT!

“Papa! Wake up! Papa!” _Oh dear, not this again…_ Jihoon feels like dejavu when he heard Jun’s booming voice in this ungodly hour. This kid is always energetic regardless time.

“Papa… you promised to bring us to zoo…” Wonwoo is next to join the intrusion yet even with the tugging and sorts, Jihoon still didn’t open his eyes until he heard the third voice resounds dangerously close to his ear.

“Jihoon~ wake up~” 

Jihoon stood up almost immediately as he felt the hot breath against his neck but only to find the smug face of Soonyoung. 

“W-W-What the heck, Kwon Soonyoung!??” 

Amused with the flushed face of Jihoon, Soonyoung smirked. “You are not waking up~ now go get dress. You don’t want to get caught in the crowds, right?”

Jihoon who’s still half-asleep asked absentmindedly, “For what? It’s weekend, no classes and it’s my day off. Let me sleep!” 

The trio only looked at him in disbelief until Wonwoo showed him the flyer that he was holding all this while. 

Gasping, the first thing that he looks at is the clock hanging on the wall. It’s already 9.30am and they promised to go to zoo at 10. 

“I-I’m sorry! I forgot about that…! Come on boys, let’s go take a shower!” 

“We already showered! Daddy Soonie bathed us!” Jun exclaimed.

Now that Jihoon looked closely, the twin already dressed in matching dark blue sailor outfits with white shorts that they bought the other day. But their hair are still messy and Soonyoung still clad in his pyjamas. 

“You are not going?” He asked the taller. If someone squints harder, they would notice the disappointment laced in Jihoon’s tone but luckily for Jihoon, it went unnoticed by Soonyoung and the twin. 

“Of course I’m going. I will change later. Just go and take a shower first. I will look after them while you at it.” 

Nodded, Jihoon then trudged towards his room for a quick shower. Shortly when he’s done, he can hear noises coming from the living hall, mostly from Jun. Shaking his head, he then chooses a random black shirt from the dresser and dark jeans to pair up with.

Jihoon is not that kind of person who is conscious about his look. As long as he’s neat, he’s good to go. But today, he feels somewhat conscious about how he looks like. Standing in front of the mirror, he tried to style up his hair instead of just wearing a cap like usual.

“Still plain…” He said dejectedly. His eyes then darted to the eyeliner lying on the desk. Hence, he retrieved it and gets his eyes done. He nods satisfying when he looks more presentable in front of the mirror. “Hold up.” He then went to grab his denim jacket from the dresser and wears it. “Yes~ this is much better~ but wait! Why did I dress up like this?? I’m just going to zoo for fuck sake! I should change—”

“Papa! Hurry up or else Daddy said it’s gonna have a lottttt of people!” Jun came and dragged that papa of him out before he can even change his clothes.

“Yes, yes. I’m done. Don’t pull me like this. It’s hard to walk, Junnie…” 

Soonyoung, who’s putting the white beret on Wonwoo was lost at words when he saw Jihoon. While Jihoon is wearing a black shirt pair up with denim jacket, Soonyoung on the other hand is wearing a white shirt pair up with denim jacket. 

“Wow, we could pass as a couple but in this case as parents.” Soonyoung’s brain to mouth filter seems to be malfunctioned the moment his eyes met Jihoon’s so he just absentmindedly uttered those. 

“I will just go get change—” Jihoon’s steps died down as he felt the small hands were holding back his legs. As he lowered his gaze, the twin already jutted their lips, pouting. 

“We will be lateeeeeee.” Jun whined.

Sigh. “Okay, okay, let’s go but let me just take this jacket off first.” He just cannot say no to those eyes but even so there’s no way he would go for a couple look, moreover with Soonyoung who he barely knows (even though they stay under the same roof for 3 years but still). Soonyoung on the other hand just chuckled lightly with his antics. 

The little family then took a bus to the zoo. It’s not that crowded inside the bus but Jihoon had to carry the twin so that they won’t feel suffocated. Of course, Soonyoung is not that kind of douchebag who simply lets Jihoon carries both of them at the same time. So, before Jihoon could lift Jun after Wonwoo, Soonyoung is quick with his hand to carry the boy. 

“Soonyoung, I can carry both of them.” Jihoon exclaimed, trying to take Jun from him but only to be swatted by Soonyoung. 

“Sure you are but they might not feel comfortable.” He then turned to Jun. “Junnie wants to be carried by Daddy Soonie, right~?”

“Un!” The boy said cheerfully and did the high-five with Soonyoung. 

“See~ problem solved!” Jihoon just shook his head but let him do so regardless. 

The 20 minutes bus ride to zoo is full of Soonyoung’s and Jun’s laughter. The two seem to laugh loudly over something but when Jihoon sent them a glare, they automatically shut their mouth and smile sheepishly. People around them didn’t say anything but just smiled at the sight of little family. 

Shortly when they arrived in front of the zoo entrance, as expected, people are already queuing up. 

“Wow! People are a lotttttt!!” Jun bounced excitedly at the sight. He had told Soonyoung and Jihoon that their Dada had brought Wonwoo and him to zoo once but the memories are vague because they were really small back then. 

Jihoon’s sight then darted from the enthusiastic Jun to Wonwoo who is all quiet since before unlike his twin brother. He’s always quiet but today is just so different. Jihoon crouched down to his level and asked. 

“Wonu, are you okay?” 

The boy just nodded.

“Wonu is soooooo excited, Papa! Last night, he kept showing me that paper and slept while holding it!” Jun retorted as he pointed at the flyer that the zookeepers distribute to people.

Jihoon felt the boy flinched and his face reddened at the aforementioned information. Unable to hold back the fond smile anymore, Jihoon asked the red-face boy teasingly. 

“Is that so, Wonu?” 

Instead of answering, Wonwoo just buried his face on Lulu. Jihoon giggled at his cuteness before ruffling his hair fondly. 

CLICK. 

“Aigoo~! Wonu is soooo cute!” Soonyoung on the other hand can’t help but to snap the boy’s picture because he thought Wonwoo is so precious, blushing like that. 

After seeing Soonyoung snapped his brother’s picture, Jun is excited and he started to pose cutely too. “Me too! Daddy! Take my picture too!” 

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

“Aigoo~ Junnie kawaii~” Soonyoung remarked shortly when he reviewed the pictures.

“What is ‘kawaii’?” Jun asked innocently and Soonyoung can’t help but to snap his picture again while explaining it.

“Kawaii is a Japanese word and it means cute because Junnie and Wonu is cute!” 

He kept on snapping the twin’s picture from various angles. But when he reviewed them, he felt something was missing and he instantly knows why.

“Jihoon?” He suddenly called the younger, making the other male hummed in response. 

“Please stand there.” Soonyoung instructed the other male to stand in the middle of the twin. 

Understanding Soonyoung’s gesture, Jihoon quickly shakes his head, refusing. “No, it’s okay. Just take their picture.”

“Papa! Come onnnnn!”

Jun and Wonwoo then pulled Jihoon towards them. When they successfully bring Jihoon to stand in the middle, the twin immediately holds his hands left and right respectively, while the other hand of them clutches onto their plushie. 

“Alright. Look here and smile~” Jihoon doesn’t know how to react on that. Smile? What’s that?

CLICK. 

“Jihoon-ah, try to smile a bit!” Soonyoung instructed once again like a professional photographer would do and Jihoon forged a smile. 

CLICK.

Shortly when Soonyoung reviewed it, he wants to laugh but he managed to suppress it. Jihoon really forced himself to smile until his face looks awkward here. But not that Soonyoung’s complaining. Jihoon still looks pretty somehow despite the awkward smile. 

While Soonyoung is too absorbed in his world, Jun suddenly said something to Jihoon. “Papa, Daddy said we will get to see his friends later!” 

“Friends?” Jihoon raised his eyebrows curiously at the aforementioned friends. He didn’t know Soonyoung has friends working at the zoo. 

“Un!” The boy however nodded excitedly, confirming it. 

“Come on guys! Once again! That picture from before is kinda blur!” Soonyoung lied. The truth is he just wants a better picture of the trio with Jihoon’s smiling genuinely, that is. 

“Who are they?” Jihoon however is still curious about these friends of Soonyoung that Jun mentioned so he couldn’t refrain himself from asking the older twin brother.

“Mr Tiger! Daddy said they have the same eyes!” 

_Pfft. Yeah right. Tiger? More like a hamster to me though._ Jihoon can’t help but to stifle his laughter that eventually made his lips curved into a smile. 

“1…2…3… Smile~” 

CLICK.

“Perfect!” Soonyoung is satisfied with the picture now after he reviewed it. Jihoon finally smiled decently from Soonyoung’s point of view and that’s what matter. Hence, he holds the boys’ hand happily and walked their way to the line, queuing up with Jihoon following closely behind them. 

After solid 10 minutes of queuing up, it’s finally their turn. 

“Welcome— Oh! Look who we have here~ aren’t you guys from Run to You Fried Chicken back then? Aigoo! You still bring that cat plushies with you guys? I’m flattered~” The familiar zookeeper said in friendly demeanour when he saw them. 

“Ah! You are that cashier from before! What is your name again? Dokyeomie?” Soonyoung immediately recognized his face but obviously not the name. 

“I’m Lee Seokmin…”

“Ah, right. Seokminie. My bad~ your face looks like Dokyeom though! Hahaha!” While Soonyoung smiled sheepishly, Seokmin felt something is tugging his pants. As he lowered his gaze, he saw the boy’s looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“Uncle! This is Huihui!” Jun said when he managed to make Seokmin looked his way.

“Really?” The said man then crouched down to their level before pointing at Wonwoo’s plushie. “And that?” 

“Lulu…” Wonwoo muttered almost inaudibly but Seokmin still managed to catch it. 

“Aigoo~ you guys are so cute~” He ruffled the boys’ hair fondly. “As stated in the flyer, today is one day special for those who come with kids! So, it’s a free entrance for you guys! Also, this is special from me! Here!” He handed over a cute hamster key chain to the kids respectively. The twin’s eyes sparkled when they exchanged stares with each other.

“Junnie, Wonu, say what to Uncle Seokmin?” Jihoon on the side asked the twin softly. 

“Thank you Uncle Seokmin!” The twin chorused. 

“You are welcome! Oh, before I forgot, please stand over there first.” Seokmin pointed at a photo booth near the entrance as he gets up. He made Jihoon carries Wonwoo and Soonyoung carries Jun before pushed the two to stand next to each other. “Alright! It will be great if you move closer, Sirs!” 

The two exchanged stares before Soonyoung shifted one step closer to Jihoon until their shoulders bumped. With the twin on their respective hands, they certainly look like young parents. 

CLICK. CLICK. 

“Excellent! Supposedly you have to pay for the photo but I’m a nice man so I will just give it to you guys. Here!” Seokmin then handed over the polaroid pictures to Soonyoung and Jihoon respectively. It was taken beautifully and even for a Photography student like Soonyoung couldn’t help but to compliment the younger’s credibility. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Seokmin-ah.” Soonyoung smiled genuinely before keeping the picture inside his wallet. 

“You are most welcome~ now, your kids seem like they can’t wait for their zoo tour! Better get going, hm?”

“Yeah. See you around then! Bye!” They waved at Seokmin in unison.

“Bye! Enjoy the tour~!” 

“At first I thought he’s your friend because you guys seem like to know each other since diapers, that’s why he’s treating you but a thought is just a thought.” Jihoon blurted out shortly after Seokmin disappeared from their sight. 

Soonyoung snorted before shaking his head. “Just so you know, kind and friendly people like him still exist in this world and you are looking at one of them right now.” He wriggled his eyebrows proudly. But Jihoon only shot him a disapproving look. Before he could say anything, the kids' voice interrupted him.

“Papa! Daddy! Look! Giraffes! They are talllll like Uncle Mingyu!” Jun giggled and pointed at a group of giraffe. Wonwoo who’s standing next to him nodded and watched the giraffes in awe.

“They are but puppy suits him more. Now come on, let me take a picture of you guys with giraffes so that we can show it to Uncle Mingyu later!” Soonyoung instructed the boys and shortly after he snapped their pictures.

Their tour continues and they met various animals. Jun is still in high tension and never gets tired. Wonwoo on the other hand looks amused and they can see his eyes sparkles whenever he sees the animals. Jihoon can’t help the smile forming on his face when he saw that. Meanwhile, Soonyoung keeps on snapping the twin’s picture and sneakily snaps Jihoon’s when he’s not alert. 

“Daddy! It’s Mr Tiger!” They finally reached the tigers’ confinement and Jun shuffled nearer to get a clear view of the said tigers. 

“It does look like Daddy, right?” Soonyoung said proudly. But Jun kept staring at the tiger and Soonyoung to and fro until his forehead’s creasing. 

“It doesn’t look like you, Daddy. You look like this.” Wonwoo retorted and gestured at the cute hamster keychain that Seokmin gave to them previously. 

Jihoon snorted and burst out laughing when he saw Soonyoung tensed up with Wonwoo’s statement. “Haha! Even kid knows that.”

“What??? I-I am a tiger!”

“Soonyoung, what are you saying? You are perfectly a human, not a tiger. Oh my God. What’s wrong with you?” Jihoon said in between his laughter. 

“That’s right Daddy. You are a human. Human cannot be a tiger.” Wonwoo nodded agreeing. 

Soonyoung then turned his head to his last resort, Jun. His mouth is all pouty. “Junnie dear, I look like tiger, right?”

“No Daddy! You look like a cuuuteeeee hamster!” Jun exclaimed happily. 

“Why are you ganging up on me…?” Soonyoung whined. 

Jihoon shook his head before fishing out his phone from the pocket. “Let me show you the difference. Go stand there. I will take your picture with the tiger and let’s prove your point.” He instructed. 

Hence, the guy walked his way near the tigers’ confinement before trying hard to pull off a pose that resembles the tiger. People nearby giggled at his antics as well as Jihoon and the twin. Shortly when he’s done, he shoved the phone to Soonyoung’s face. 

“A tiger? You look more like a cute hamster to me, Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“But you are cuter, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said absentmindedly. 

The chuckles instantly died down. They made an eye-contact but as soon as Soonyoung realized what he’s saying, he quickly looked away and changed the topic.

“Okay, who’s hungry~?” 

“Me!” The twin chorused.

“Alright, let’s eat first before we go to petting zoo next, okay?” 

“‘kay! Papa! Let’s go eat!” 

The twin’s voice snapped Jihoon to reality and he instinctively holds their hand, composing himself as if nothing happened a minute ago. “Let’s go.”

Surely, the reds in Jihoon’s ears didn’t go unnoticed by Soonyoung. But he’s not the one to talk because he’s sure if he stares at the reflection of himself in the mirror, he’s worse than Jihoon. His face is probably burning. How could he be so dense to say it out loud?? Kwon Soonyoung and his mouth. Sigh. 

“I’ll buy the food, you three go and sit first.” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

Nodded, Jihoon’s eyes then scanned the place and caught the sight of an empty table. Once they settled down, Jihoon’s sanity is back. He looked around and there are really a lot of people. Family, friends, they all laughed together and it’s a good sight indeed. As he diverted his attention back to the two angels in front of him, they are staring at the family next to them. 

“Papa, Mama! Can we go to playground later?” The kid asked his parents. 

“Sure, baby!” The Mom replied lovingly. 

“Yay! I love you so much, Papa, Mama!” 

“We love you too, sweetheart.” The Dad said while ruffling the boy’s hair.

Jihoon can’t help but to stare at the family too. Growing up in an orphanage, he’s not much better than the twin. He’s younger than the twin’s age when he was taken to orphanage with his brother. So, he doesn’t remember much about being doted by his parents. 

“Junnie, I love you so much… You know that, right?” Wonwoo suddenly said, snapping Jihoon from his train of thoughts.

“Pabo-ya. Of course I know. Come here, lemme give you a hug!” The twin then embraced each other tightly as if they don’t want to let it go. Even though Jihoon’s smiling at the sight, but he knows deep down inside them, they are still longing for their own parents. Blood is thicker than water. He suddenly remembers his brother. If he were here, he would probably acts like Jun. They are somewhat similar in personality as far as he concerned.

“What’s this? Cuddling without Daddy?” Soonyoung placed the tray that full of food on the table before taking a seat next to Jihoon. 

The twin parted and beamed. “We can cuddle at night, Daddy! With Papa too!”

Jihoon froze when he heard that and he also saw Soonyoung tensed up at his seat. So, he quickly retorted. 

“Junnie, Wonu. What did I tell you about disturbing Daddy Soonie?”

The twin pouted cutely. “We can’t disturb Daddy Soonie because Daddy Soonie is busy with works.” They said in unison.

“Glad that you remember that.” 

Surprisingly, Soonyoung didn’t comment anything on that. He just diverted to another topic. “Come on now, let’s eat. We can go to petting zoo later.” 

“Okay!” 

The little family continues their journey to petting zoo after satisfied their hunger and went for a toilet break. When they arrived at the petting zoo area, the twin’s eyes lit up at the sight of rabbits, goats, sheep and ponies.

“Wonu! They got tortoise too!” Jun exclaimed loudly, earning giggles from people nearby.

Jihoon’s face softened seeing their excited face. He then handed over the foods to the twin and let them feed the animals by themselves. 

“Eat well, pony~” Jun patted the pony gently.

“Grow up well, tortoise.” Wonwoo cracked a beautiful smile as he’s feeding the tortoise. 

While Jihoon is busy watching over them, Soonyoung on the other hand used this opportunity to snap their pictures as much as possible. 

After touring a bit more, they decided to call it a day. It’s already dark when they went out from the zoo. The twin fell asleep in Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s embrace while hugging their respective plushies. They really had a great day today. 

As they were waiting for the bus to come, a group of college students bumped into them and one of them happened to be Soonyoung’s classmates out of people. _Annoying classmate._

“Oh! Soonyoungie?? What are you doing here? Wait, this is Lee Jihoon from Creative Writing class, your housemate, right? Oh my God! Are you guys dating??”

“Dating? Can’t you see they are holding a kid respectively? Of course they are married!”

“Oh my! That’s why you never invited us to your house! You are keeping this secret from us! You can’t throw a party because you have kids!”

“Poor our Soonyoungie~ he can’t go to party anymore because he has daddy duties~ haha! That’s what you got for not using the protection, Soonyoung-ah~!” 

Jihoon was ready to strike but Soonyoung retorted beforehand. 

“Are you guys done? For your information, kids over here are sleeping so I would appreciate it if you guys tone down your voice.” 

“You are not denying it? Oh~ this gonna be fun once our classmates know it~ our lovely, talented and infamous Soonyoungie is a married man and a father of two! Such an eye-catching title! Haha!” 

Soonyoung sighed once he saw the bus is coming. “I’m too tired to deal with you guys but I wish you all the best in life. Adult’s life is hard, ah, I forgot. You guys are not even an adult because if you are an adult, you won’t make a fuss like this. Come on, Jihoon. Let’s go. Nowadays, stupidity is contagious so better be careful.” He gripped Jihoon’s wrist and led him into the bus, completely unfazed with the disapproving glare shot by the group. Once they are inside the bus, two teenagers who were sitting on the seats immediately offered their seats to Jihoon and Soonyoung when they saw them with sleeping kids on their embrace.

“Even teenagers are more mature than adults.” Soonyoung smiled at them before muttering a soft ‘thank you’ and sits with Jihoon next to him. 

The 20 minutes bus ride to their apartment is filled with comfortable silence. They don’t exchange any words until both of them safely tucked the twin on the bed after changing their clothes. 

“Soonyoung-ah, can I talk to you for a moment?” Both of them are standing outside of Jihoon’s room when Jihoon suddenly opened his mouth. 

“If it’s about those guys, just let them be and I’m really sorry about them. One of them happened to be my classmate and others are in Journalism major. So, they love this kind of thing.” Soonyoung shrugged nonchalantly, remembering how the group had spread gossip about Mingyu and Minghao were in a relationship back then but ended up those two are just best friends.

“But still those could affect how people view you. I don’t want because of me and the twin, you have to face the consequences, Soonyoung.” Jihoon knows Soonyoung is popular amongst the students. Even his classmates envied him after they found out that he shares a house with Soonyoung. 

“Don’t worry about me, Jihoon. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m enjoying my day today and I have a lot of inspiration to do my assignment now~ so, thanks to you and the twin too!” Soonyoung beamed. His smile is heavenly with his cheeks full like that and eyes forming a crescent. 

“Alright then, time to get back to my assignment~”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon called the older before he enters his room.

“Yes?” The older halted his steps and turned his head around. 

“They are having so much fun today because you were there. Thank you, Soonyoung. You make our day.” 

Soonyoung’s face softened and he jokingly said. “I’m a nice guy, right?” 

“Yeah and a good father figure too.” Jihoon however said it genuinely with a smile that shows his cute dimples. 

Soonyoung’s breath hitched and he was taken aback at the moment. His heart starts to beat unevenly at the sight. But before it gets worse, he quickly slipped into his room. “G-Good night, Jihoonie!” 

Jihoon blinked several times there, deciphering either he just heard Soonyoung called him with “Jihoonie” or not. After a while, he shook his head and returned to his room. He fished out his phone and only then he remembered the polaroid picture that Seokmin gave to him just now. He stares at the polaroid photo with a smile plastered on his face. He swiped his phone, unlocking it before went to photo gallery. Once he clicked on Soonyoung’s picture with the tiger, he chuckled lowly. “An attractive hamster indeed.” 

Soonyoung on the other hand already clad in his pyjamas. He’s sitting on his bed while reviewing the pictures that were taken today. They are all beautifully taken but then he stopped at one particular picture and zoomed at it. It was a candid photo of Jihoon feeding the rabbits. His smile is so genuine and not forceful. It’s like the smile he showed to Soonyoung just now. It makes his heart beats rapidly inside his chest. 

When he put his camera aside, he noticed the polaroid picture that Seokmin gave to him lying on the table and he can’t contain the fluttering feelings churning inside his stomach. 

“A good father figure… huh…?” He smiled foolishly while tracing the picture with his fingers. The assignment was long forgotten on the table.


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung looked after the sick Jihoon and the twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the time to upload this chapter! :')

Today is a bit exhausting for Jihoon because the café is full house and out of days Seungkwan can take a day off, he took it today. But Jihoon can’t blame the younger because nobody expected the rival café across the street to close today, hence explaining why there are over flooded customers walked into their café. 

Since they are short of hands, Joshua had to help out and ask for Jihoon’s consideration to work overtime. He’s even willing to pay triple payment to Jihoon if he stays to help. Given Jihoon’s responsibilities right now, there’s no way he would decline the tempting offer so he agreed with Joshua’s hot deal. 

The twin on the other hand is surprisingly quiet today after Jihoon picked them up from daycare, especially Jun. That kid is known for his enthusiasm but today he just sits obediently at the booth, playing with his Huihui and Wonwoo. They are not as active as they used to be so it makes Jihoon wonders. But, as much as Jihoon wanted to ask the twin, the work is piling up right now so he just let the kids play by themselves first and made a mental note to ask about it later. 

However, when Jihoon clocked out, the twin already fell asleep on the couch in Joshua’s room. Previously, Joshua had brought the twin to his room when he spotted no vacant seat for customers to sit anymore. But seeing them fell asleep like that, guilt starts to build up inside Jihoon. 

_Supposedly they should be sleeping on the bed and not here…_

Sighing, Jihoon went to scoop the twin. 

“I will give you a ride home and you can’t decline it.” Joshua, who was also in the room said in determination and who is Jihoon to decline so he just nodded in response before Joshua helped him carry one of them to the car. 

The twin is still sleeping when they reached Jihoon’s apartment but as Joshua disembarked to help Jihoon carry one of them like before, Jihoon stopped him beforehand.

“I can handle it from here. Thanks a lot, Boss.”

“No, you are not and we are not in the workplace anymore, Jihoon. Just call me Joshua.”

Jihoon still had the audacity to roll his eyes even though his eyes are barely opened. 

“Okay, Joshua hyung but seriously, I can handle it. Thanks for the ride.”

“Don’t be stubborn or you won’t get the triple payment.” 

“Tsk. Power-abuse.” Jihoon scowled. Nevertheless, he let Joshua to help him bring the twin inside. 

After Jihoon unlocked the door, he stepped aside to let Joshua in and once they were in, Jihoon spotted Soonyoung who was already clad in his pyjamas in the living room, watching a rerun drama while holding a bowl of popcorns. 

“Hey Jihoon, you are late today—” Soonyoung’s words died down when he spotted Joshua. 

“Oh, hi Soonyoung. I hope you don’t mind my presence here?” Joshua greeted in friendly demeanour but Soonyoung just hummed in response before turning back to the drama he was watching, minding his own business. Those words he wanted to say to Jihoon just now were long forgotten. 

“Let’s go, hyung.” Jihoon then trudged to his room with Joshua’s trailing behind him.

Soonyoung just watched them from the corner of his eyes so that it won’t be too obvious he was staring at them. As they disappeared into the room, something unexplainable stirred inside Soonyoung. 

“Tsk.” Hence, he opted to switch off the TV and head to his room to sleep it off. 

After tucking the twin to bed, Jihoon walked Joshua to the door and thanked him for the ride home. The work has taken its toll on his body so he really needs that goddamn sleep right now when Joshua suddenly opened his mouth.

“Your boyfriend seems jealous when he saw me.” He said teasingly as he wore his shoes. 

“Soonyoung is not my boyfriend.” Jihoon said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh my bad, your husband.” Joshua snickered.

Jihoon growled, “Hyung please.”

Joshua chuckled before ruffled the younger’s hair. “Thank you for helping out in café today anyway. Out of many days, it has to be hectic when Seungkwan is not around.” He sighed at the end. 

“Triple payment is so tempting. Given my situation right now, it’s a win-win situation for us.” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Even so, I still want to thank you. Expect that Best Employee of the Month, Jihoon.” Joshua winked.

Jihoon snorted and shook his head. “You shall get going now hyung.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” 

After bidding his boss a goodbye, only then Jihoon realized Soonyoung already returned to his room. The half empty bowl of popcorns was left on the coffee table in the living room.

When Jihoon starts raising the twin, he always sleeps in the living hall and lets the twin use the bed but never once he heard Soonyoung’s complaining about that and Jihoon was grateful to have a considerate housemate like Soonyoung. If only he could say that out loud to him… _Sigh._

Before going to sleep, he opted to go for a quick shower and finally called it a day. 

As he went to check on the twin for the last time before goes to sleep, that’s when he realized the twin keep tossing and turning around on the bed. The uncomfortable look plastered on their face so Jihoon leaned in closer to have a better view. He placed his hand over their forehead and only then he realized that the twin is burning up. Panicking, the first thing Jihoon did is dashed towards Soonyoung’s room, knocking it hastily. 

“Soonyoung! Soonyoung!” 

After half a minute, Soonyoung finally opened the door. It’s just an hour since the last time they saw each other but Soonyoung’s hair is already dishevelled and his already small eyes looked even smaller right now. Clearly, he just woke up from sleep. 

“What is it, Jihoon…?” His voice is raspy followed by a long yawn afterwards as he rubbed his eyes groggily. Jihoon thought he’s cute like this but this is not the appropriate time to appreciate someone’s beauty. 

“I-I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep…”

“It’s okay. I bet it’s urgent, right? Or else you won’t bother… So, what’s this about?”

“The twin! They are having a high fever…!” 

Soonyoung’s eyes instantly lit up upon hearing that and he quickly trailed behind Jihoon to his room. The twin keeps tossing and turning around so Soonyoung leaned closer and placed his hand over the twin’s forehead to check their temperature. After a while, he stood up unannounced. 

“Wait here for a moment. I will change my clothes first before we go to nearby paediatrician! Bring anything necessary.” He told Jihoon before disappeared to his room.

Jihoon nodded as well as grabbed his wallet, phone and the twin’s ID. Shortly, Soonyoung came back wearing a black sweater and sweatpants. 

“Do you bring their ID?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay good, let’s go.” Soonyoung then went to pick up Wonwoo while Jihoon picked up Jun and then they leave the house. 

Soonyoung doesn’t own a car and so did Jihoon but there’s no way they would walk in this chilly night, carrying the sick twin in their embrace. So first thing first, Soonyoung knocked their next door neighbour’s door, hoping that they will lend him a car. Luckily, the middle aged married couple opened the door for them. 

“Oh, Soonyoungie, what are you doing in front of my house so late at night? Are you perhaps drunk and got the wrong house?”

“No, I’m not drunk. Auntie, Uncle! I’m sorry to disturb you this late but can you lend me your car please? I need to bring our kids to hospital!” 

_Our kids._ Jihoon shot Soonyoung a scandalized look but the latter just smiled slightly.

Yes. Because it’s too troublesome to explain to the neighbours about their situation, Soonyoung simply exclaimed that the twin is his and Jihoon’s kids without Jihoon’s consent. He claimed that before this, the twin was staying at his parents’ place so that he and Jihoon can focus on their studies. Even so, they will go back once a week to visit their sons and surprisingly, their neighbours bought the lies. That’s why when the married couple saw Jihoon and the twin, the wife quickly went to get the car keys and handed it to Soonyoung. 

“Bring them to the hospital quickly! If you need any help, just tell us.” The husband told them.

“Thank you very much!” They bowed and left. 

After they got into the car, Soonyoung immediately starts the engine. Since Jihoon didn’t bring out the topic about ‘their kids’, Soonyoung chose not to dwell on it too and silently drives the car. 

They arrived at the nearest 24-hours paediatric clinic 10 minutes later and once they enter the clinic, Jihoon quickly went to the receptionist, telling her about the twin’s condition. Hence, the twin was immediately brought to the emergency room. 

“Don’t worry, Mr Lee. There’s nothing serious with the kids. It is just a fever due to a virus but rest assured. I already gave them the medication and they should recover soon. Let them rest for now.” 

Jihoon let out a relief sigh upon hearing that. “Thank you, Doctor… Can I bring them home then?”

“Sure.” 

Soonyoung was waiting outside and once he saw Jihoon went out from the room while carrying the still unconscious twin, he quickly takes Wonwoo to his arms. Jihoon didn’t retaliate and just let him do so as if it’s natural to let Soonyoung holds one of the twin.

Without wasting any second, Jihoon paid for the medicines and then they left. 

On their way back, Jihoon sits at the back, cradling the twin on his arms. Soonyoung was watching them from the rear view mirror once a while but didn’t say anything. Comfortable silence envelops them until Wonwoo broke it by mumbling something under his breath. 

“Dada……” His voice is soft but given the comfortable silence that was enveloping them, even Soonyoung in driver seat can hear what he said. 

Jihoon on the other hand already stiffened upon hearing that and his heart automatically clenched at the sight. He stared at the twin with so much emotion running through him before rubbing circles on their back. A sad smile then carved its way on his face. 

“I guess I’m not a good father to them…” Jihoon said faintly but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear it. 

“That’s not true, Jihoon. As a single father, you are actually doing well. If it’s me, I would give up all the way.” Soonyoung retorted. 

Their eyes met through the rear view mirror but Soonyoung swiftly looked away and focus on the road so he absolutely missed a small smile that crept on Jihoon’s face at that moment. 

Once they arrived at their apartment, Jihoon tucked the twin to bed while Soonyoung went to return the car keys back to their next door neighbour. Jihoon placed a kiss on the twin’s forehead but before he could stand up from the bed to leave, he heard Jun mumbled something under his breath. 

“Papa… don’t leave us…” 

Jihoon’s heart clenched once again but this time a genuine and fond smile crept on his face, unlike the previous one. 

“I won’t leave you two…” hence, he squeezed in to lie down together with the twin on the cramp bed. Once he placed his hand over their body, he could feel their body starts to relax and no longer shiver. 

“Goodnight. Sleep tight, Junnie, Wonu… I love you.” With that, Jihoon fell asleep too. 

“Jihoon—” When Soonyoung came back, he didn’t expect to see the three already cuddling on the bed. Smiling at the sight, Soonyoung then went to switch off the lights and close the door. “Good night.”

*

With a whole night resting, surprisingly the twin is already recovered. They quickly tackled Jihoon down for a hug once they saw Jihoon opened his eyes. “Papa! Good morning!” 

Jihoon on the other hand felt light-headed and his throat was somewhat dry but he blamed the weather for it. “Good morning, Angels.” He drew circles on their back before blessed them with forehead kiss, making them squealed. 

The trio then proceeded with their daily routines, taking showers, getting dressed before going to daycare centre. However, when they are getting ready, the sharp pain in Jihoon’s head is back as if his head was splitting into two. Regardless, Jihoon still getting dressed and walked his way to the dining hall where he spotted Soonyoung who’s still clad in his pyjamas.

“Good morning, Jihoon.” The other male greeted him before continued making breakfast.

After the twin appeared, Soonyoung always wakes up earlier to make breakfast. Though he claimed he made it for himself but Jihoon doubted Soonyoung would eat breakfast that worth for four people. As for now, Jihoon chose to just shrug it off. 

“Morning…” 

He was about to walk at the twin’s direction when he felt the sharp pain hit his head once again, causing him to stagger before everything turned blank and he collapsed.

“Papa!!”

“Jihoon!?” 

He heard the faint shrieks and footsteps approaching him but it eventually faded out and the next moment when he opened his eyes, the white ceiling greeted him. He felt something wet on his forehead so he opted to touch it, only to find out that it was a damp towel. 

“You fainted just now.” The familiar voice invaded the silence. 

“Soonyoung…?” Only then he realized his voice is raspy as if he was asleep for a long time. 

“Yes. This is your beloved housemate.” Soonyoung chuckled lowly as he made his way to Jihoon.

“What time is it…? Where’s the twin…?” Even at times like this, Jihoon’s priority is still the twin and Soonyoung wanted to applaud the younger for that. 

“It’s already 10.10 am. I’ve sent the twin to Mingyu and Minghao. Since you have caught a fever, it’s better for them to stay there for a while.”

Jihoon tried to shift into sitting position but his head feels really heavy so Soonyoung prevented him from doing so. 

“You should just rest Jihoon.”

Jihoon did as what Soonyoung told him, resting. He was relieved to hear that the twin is fine and grateful to have Soonyoung around when he collapsed. The latter really knows what to do in this kind of situation. Same thing can be applied for last night. He doesn’t know what he would do without Soonyoung. 

Before he could thank the other male, the said guy disappeared from the room and only to come back with a bowl of porridge and a glass of plain water in his hands. He helped Jihoon to sit with his back resting against the headboard and once he did, he motioned the bowl to Jihoon. The warmth from the porridge greeted Jihoon as he touched the bowl but Jihoon is so weak to even lift a spoon so he just stared at it and Soonyoung happened to notice it. 

“You can’t feed yourself?” 

Jihoon blushed at Soonyoung’s words before nodded slightly. His eyes never leave the bowl because he knows he rather die than to look at Soonyoung in the eyes right now. But the next thing he knows, Soonyoung already took the bowl from him.

“Come here, let me feed you.”

Soonyoung scooped a spoonful of the porridge and blew it delicately before stuffed it inside Jihoon’s mouth. After he saw Jihoon gulped down the porridge, he asked expectantly. “Is it tasty?”

Jihoon nodded shyly. His face is still red due to embarrassment because this is literally the first time someone fed him so he can’t help the warm feelings stirred inside him right now.

“Thank goodness! I just learned it online and I guess it turned out just fine, hm?” 

“Yeah. You are great in whatever you do, Soonyoung…” Jihoon’s genuine smile made Soonyoung felt giddy inwardly but the latter chose to brush it off and continued feeding the other male. 

There was an awkward silence envelops them as Soonyoung was feeding Jihoon so the latter opted to be brave for once and break the icy atmosphere. 

“Y-You don’t have a class today…?”

“I don’t. My class got cancelled today.” Even though Jihoon didn’t buy it but he just dropped the topic. He wasn’t ready to hear Soonyoung’s reason of skipping class because if it’s because of him, it will surely just spice something unnecessary inside him so he just kept quiet and let himself being pampered for once. 

After done with the porridge, Soonyoung forced Jihoon to take his medications he bought. 

“I don’t remember I have this?” Jihoon remarked as he saw the unfamiliar medications in Soonyoung’s hand. 

“Of course you don’t. After I dropped the twin at daycare, I brought you to clinic. You were still unconscious that time so you probably won’t remember anything.” Soonyoung explained as he placed the tablets on Jihoon’s palm and passed him a glass of water. 

“Y-You c-carried me all the way there…??”

“Of course not! I borrowed Mr Kim’s car…oh wait. I did piggyback you to doctor’s room but you are not that heavy so it’s not a big deal.” Soonyoung waved his hand dismissively and smiled genuinely, eyes forming a crescent. 

Jihoon blushed at the gesture rather at the smile that Soonyoung shot him so he hurriedly tried to hide it by gulping down the medicines along with the water. Thankfully he didn’t choke. 

“The doctor said your body is exhausted, that’s why you caught the virus.” 

Jihoon’s mind suddenly darted back to the twin. Various thoughts start roaming in his mind. _Their body probably exhausted too while waiting for me yesterday. That’s why they caught the virus. It’s totally my fault. If I didn’t do overtime last night, they might not catch the virus._

Jihoon is rarely sick but when he does, he felt vulnerable and sensitive to the point he will start overthinking and break down. When the thoughts about the twin invaded his mind, his body started to tremble. 

“Jihoon? Are you okay…?” Soonyoung who noticed the sudden change of Jihoon’s behaviour, asked. Worry was evidence on his face.

“I… I… If I sick… who would look after Jun and Wonwoo…? I… I can’t fall sick, Soonyoung! I have to stay strong…!” Tears started to roll down his cheek as he uttered those words.

Soonyoung views Jihoon as someone tough so to see the latter suddenly broke down like this surely startled Soonyoung. He then placed his hand atop Jihoon’s hand and caressed it tenderly, “You don’t have to worry about that, Jihoon. I will help you if I can.”

“B-But you did say to not disturb you… yet I… I… keep troubling you… I’m always causing you troubles… I…I’m so worthless…! I’m not a good father…!” Suddenly, he felt warm arms wrapped around him. Soonyoung had pulled him into a hug. 

“I did say that but that’s before. Besides, I’m the one shoving myself into your parenting life first. I do this with my own will, Jihoon. Nobody is forcing me.” Soonyoung convinced him as he drew soothing circles on his back. 

Jihoon couldn’t hold his tears anymore and cried in Soonyoung’s embrace. 

“You’ve worked hard, Jihoonie.”

Being in Soonyoung’s embrace makes Jihoon felt like home. The last time he felt like this was when his older brother was still around. He never knew he could feel this way again with someone else yet here he was, being wrapped in Soonyoung’s embrace. 

When Soonyoung found Jihoon is not shaking anymore, he pulled away and only to look at the younger’s face. Jihoon looked so vulnerable right now with his red eyes and puffed cheeks and Soonyoung’s hand betrayed him as it moves to wipe the tears away from Jihoon’s face before caressed the cheek tenderly. 

“I’m here. Don’t cry anymore, okay?” His voice came out like whisper as if it’s just a secret between them but Jihoon was too mesmerized to comment on it so he just nodded weakly.

They locked eyes with each other’s as if trying to find something from those eyes with heartbeats hammering loudly inside their chest. They inched closer and closer before their sanity hits them like a truck, resulting them to tear their gaze away from each other almost immediately. 

“I-I want to sleep some more…!” Jihoon reasoned and already pulled the blanket up to hide his heating face. 

Soonyoung, whose face is also burning up just nodded slightly before excusing himself to wash the dishes.

Once Soonyoung left, Jihoon curled himself on the bed, trying to stop his fast beating heartbeats though he knows it’s futile. “Fuck… That was a close call.” 

Soonyoung was no better as he shuffled straight to the kitchen, dropping the bowl and the glass into the sink. Once he did, he hastily smacked his face on the kitchen counter. “No Kwon Soonyoung…! You are side-tracked now…! Stop this fleeting feeling for once and focus on the assignment…! Don’t get carried away…!”

After a while, he heaved a sigh and said again. “But it’s not wrong to feel this way, right…?” 

He immediately shook his head. “Uh no. No, no. Even if you did, there’s no way he would look at you, dude. Get yourself together…!” He slapped himself hard. “OW!” 

* 

When the clock strikes 1, Soonyoung was ready to pick up the twin from daycare centre but before he could leave, another pair of footsteps reverberated in the house. As he whipped his head around, he saw Jihoon who’s already dressed in pink oversized hoodie and sweatpants. His face is still pale but he looks alive compare to before so he opted to ask the younger. 

“Where are you going, Jihoon?” 

“I’m going to pick up the twin.” Jihoon replied matter-of-factly.

“It’s okay, Jihoon. I can go pick them up. You just rest and I already told your boss that you are not feeling well so he asked you to rest.” 

“I’m fine now Soonyoung… Besides, I miss them…” Jihoon said with a frown. He doesn’t need to know how Soonyoung contacted Joshua. But, either way how can Soonyoung refuse after he saw that frown?

“Fine. Let’s go.” 

Last night, when Soonyoung tried to return the car keys back to Mr Kim, the couple refused to accept it and insisted for Soonyoung to take good care of it while they are away for their honeymoon. It will benefit him and well… Jihoon and the twin too so it’s no-brainer and he just accepted it.

Uncomfortable silence envelops them when Soonyoung starts to drive the car but nobody wants to take the initiative, not when they recalled the previous staring slash almost-kissed event. Jihoon, however decided to brace himself and thanked the older regardless. 

“Thanks, Soonyoung. You have helped me and the twin a lot. I don’t know how to return your favour.” 

“You don’t need to, Jihoon but… if you really insist I will come out with one later.”

“Sure. I will gladly help you by then.” 

That’s the only conversation they had in the car before they reached the daycare. 

As they arrived there, they spotted the twin is playing with Mingyu at the mini playground outside the daycare centre. They looked so energetic as if they didn’t just catch a fever last night and once they saw Jihoon, their eyes lit up even more. They quickly dashed towards Jihoon, tackling him for a tight hug.

“Papa!! We miss you!!” They squealed out loud.

“I miss you guys too.” Jihoon crouched down to their level and reciprocated the hug. 

Soonyoung, Mingyu and Minghao just stared at the little family with a fond smile. 

“Daddy said you are sick… Then daddy said if we being good kids, you will be healthy again! Are you healthy now?” Jun pulled away and asked concernedly. Surely, it left Jihoon in awe. 

“Yeah. Papa is veeeeery healthy now because you two being good kids!” Jihoon bopped them on the nose fondly. 

“Really?” The twin looked at him expectantly and Jihoon can literally see their eyes twinkled. 

“Un!” Jihoon nodded with a genuine smile adorning his face, causing the boys jumped up and down in joy. Jihoon couldn’t believe he would find happiness just seeing their face. He was just a lonely college student with a few friends before the twin stumbled into his life, brightening it. Guess the twin is really a blessing to him. 

“Now say thank you to Uncle Mingyu and Uncle Minghao and let’s go back—”

“AHCHOO!” 

Everyone’s sight immediately shifted to Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoung, are you okay?” Jihoon asked concernedly.

“Daddy, you have a runny nose.” Wonwoo pointed it out as they walked towards his direction. Jihoon then fished out his pocket tissue and passed it to him.

“Here.”

“You always carry this around?” Soonyoung asked after blow his nose. 

“I have kids for your information.” 

“Right.” 

“Um, Soonyoung?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go to doctor first, okay? I-I don’t want you fall sick too…” Jihoon said while looking anywhere other than Soonyoung. 

“Why? You don’t want to feed me like I did to you? You don’t want to take care of me?” The words came out unexpectedly even to Soonyoung himself. So, when Jihoon stared at him in disbelief, eyes widened, Soonyoung let out a nervous laugh as the staring event from before flashed across his mind. 

“I-I’m just kidding.” He said looking away. 

Mingyu and Minghao suddenly feigned a cough. 

“Cough, cough. Is it a love virus that infected me?? Minghao, you don’t have to worry if I fall sick. I can feed myself—” Before Mingyu could finish his sentence, a slipper came flying to his head. “OWW!!”

They gasped and turned to the owner of the slipper which is surprisingly, Lee Jihoon himself. His face is all red and his hand was so ready to throw another slipper of him to Mingyu. 

“I-I’m just kidding, hyung!” Mingyu apologized while rubbing his throbbing head. 

The twin cupped their mouth with their hands while Minghao already cracked up next to Mingyu. Soonyoung on the other hand could only blink in disbelief. He didn’t expect Jihoon would really throw his slipper to Mingyu because of the embarrassment. 

Jihoon then went to pick up his slipper before turning back to the twin and Soonyoung. “We are going to doctor. Period.” He exclaimed. 

“Yes, sir, a slight detour to doctor then.” Soonyoung obliged and trailed behind Jihoon and the twin. When Jihoon was not looking, Soonyoung glanced at Mingyu before stuck out his tongue childishly, jeering him. 

“Serve you right~” he mouthed it annoyingly which frustrated Mingyu even more.

“Haha! That’s what you get for saying something unnecessary, Gyu~” Minghao snickered.

Mingyu could only pout. “But they look cute together, though. I just want to tease them…”

“They are cute but you are not. Stop pouting and let’s go to class.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “You are so not cute, Hao~ Wonu and Junnie are cuter!”

“I certainly know that without you telling me so don’t waste your time, Gyu.” 

“Tsk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
